


Shepherd

by Maverick



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Keller, Sister Pete and Beecher three-way. No not that way, you pervs. Set somewhere in the ether between <i>You Bet Your Life</i> and <i>Medium Rare.</i> Keller interprets Sister Pete's advice in his own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepherd

I've been summoned to the inner sanctum, it seems Sister Pete has decided I'm worth saving after all. I don't want to go. I tell Murphy that and he says, "Tough luck. This time you don't gotta choice." So I shuffle off after Mineo wondering which incarnation is gonna greet me today. Woman, nun, or shrink?

After our last little chat about playing on God's team, I gotta wonder what she's got left to say to me. As I enter the office, I notice Beecher ain't at his desk. So much for a tell me your troubles and doubts kinda moment. This is about Beecher. I should have known better. It's always about him. I'm a lost cause, but there's still hope for TO-BI-AS. Or that's what the do-gooders think

I play it cool. "Hi-ya Sister, I'm surprised you wanted to see me," I say flopping down in the chair across from her desk.

"Yes, Chris. I did." She looks nervous. She's fiddling with her glasses hanging around her neck. The way she works the chain in her hands reminds me of a rosary. Guess you really can't take the nun out of the woman.

I lean forward until my elbow is flat against her desk, my head resting on my hand. "What's up?" I ask.

She places her hands in her lap and meets my eyes. "Two things actually. The first is that I would like you to come back to group therapy."

I pull away from the desk and fold my arms across my chest. "I tried that and you turned me away."

She nods her head and smiles sadly at me. "I know Chris and I was wrong. Please forgive me."

I know it's a consolation prize, and I know it's just the lead into whatever she wants me to do, but it still feels good. But I can't let it be that easy. "I don't know Sister, I just don't think there's a point no more."

She looks me straight in the eye. "There's always a point Chris. I know how hard it was for you to ask for help and I know how wrong it was for me to abandon you as I did. It was unfair of me."

"Water under the bridge Sister. I think we both decided it's too late for me."

"It's never too late Chris. Never."

She's so damn earnest. It's clear to see her faith has been restored and part of me wants to believe her, but the rest of me knows better. I don't want to talk about it anymore. "You said two things."

She smiles. She knows why I changed the subject, but she doesn't call me on it. "Yes, I was hoping you'd agree to…" The phone rings and she stops mid sentence to answer it.

Here it comes. I'll soon know the real reason I've been summoned and how it relates to Beecher. She's nodding and telling Gloria she'll be down in just a minute. She hangs up the phone and apologizes. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, you were saying?"

"I was hoping you'd agree to participate in the victim/offender program with me."

Of all the things I expected her to say, that wasn't one of them. I stand up and pace around the room. "I'm sorry for what I did to you Sister, but I ain't about to talk about it with someone else."

She stands up and walks over to me guiding me back to the chair in front of her desk. "No Chris, you misunderstood. I want to talk about what *I* did to you."

It's a good thing I'm sitting down. "What?"

She places a hand on my shoulder. "I had a duty to you as your therapist and I failed you. Miserably. And I want to make that right."

I suddenly don't know what to say. I've entered the fucking twilight zone, so I blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind. "What does this have to do with Beecher?"

She smiles again. Maybe she's a better shrink than I thought because I can tell she knows what I was thinking all along. "Nothing. Unless, you want it to."

"Then why Sister?"

She lets out a breath. "Because we have a history Chris and we both have to make our peace with it."

"And if I tell you, I don't got no problem with what you did and why you did it?"

She gives me a look like she doesn't believe me. "Then I'll take you at your word."

Damn. She's pulling out the big guns. I smile at her, meeting her eyes. "I'm fine with it."

She nods her head. "OK, but if you change your mind, you let me know. I hope you'll decide to at least come back to group. Why don't you wait here and think it over while I go see Dr. Nathan for a minute."

"OK. Can I ask you something Sister?"

"Anything," she says and I know she means it.

"Why the change of heart?"

She pats my shoulder. "Because we have a responsibility to each other Chris. And even if it might be easier to walk away, to say it doesn't matter, that solves nothing. In the end, the easy way usually just makes matters worse."

I nod my head as she walks out the door.

She turns back around and smiles at me. "Think about what I said."

I can't help but smile back.

*~*~*~*~*~

Ten minutes have passed when I hear footsteps in the hallway. The door bursts open and I hear Beecher yakkin' before I see him as his head is blocked by a large stack of files. "Sorry this took so long, Sister. But there was no rhyme or reason to the filing system in Glynn's office. You know the Warden really needs to hire someone who *at least* knows the alphabet. Where do you want them?"

I spin the chair around so I'm facing the door. "Sorry Beecher, nobody's here but me."

Dumping the files on the small table next to his computer, Beecher turns and glares at me. "Where's Sister Pete?"

"She went to go see Dr. Nathan about something."

"Then why are you here?" he asks me, sitting down in his chair and turning on the computer.

"Don't worry, it ain't about you." Not this time anyway. "Sister Pete told me to stay put."

"Who knew you could follow directions."

I get up and walk over to his desk, Sister Pete's words echoing in my head. I think she's wrong though, sometimes easy is the right way. And sometimes easy is too much fun.

"You know that's not true. I always followed directions when you were giving me everything inside and out." I lean down and whisper in his ear. "Harder, Chris. Faster. Oh yeah, right there."

I can see the vein on his forehead jut out as his face flushes. He glares at me. "Don't you have some copy paper to go stack?" he asks.

"Did I hit a nerve?" I'm outright smirking at him now. Yeah, easy is way too much fun.

He picks up the first file and flips it open angrily. "Well maybe if you were a better fuck, no instructions would have been necessary."  
I laugh because we both know just how big of a lie that one is. "I don't remember you complaining. I remember a lot of moaning, and you panting, Oh, God yes."

He licks his lips and his nostrils flair. "Go fuck yourself Keller." He smacks his fingers onto the keyboard as he logs onto his computer, pretending to ignore me.

I lean my hip against his desk, rubbing my dick through my pants. "Wanna watch?"

And that's got him. He clenches his fists and glares at me. "No, *that's* your job isn't it. Watching me fuck other guys. So tell me, did you jack off watching me suck Browne's dick? I bet you did."

I smile wide. I sometimes forget just how dirty he can play. And how much I actually like that bout him. "Nah, but watching you pound that pussy Shemin's ass in the laundry room, now *that* was kind of hot. Of course, he was begging me to fuck him in that very spot…right before I …" I smile and don't finish my sentence. He knows what I was going to say.

I watch the guilt and horror shadow across his face. "You are one sick motherfucker, you know that Keller."

"That may be, but Beecher, don't you forget about me. I'm still here to keep you on the straight and narrow. To make sure you keep that ass of yours out of trouble," I whisper in his ear, my tongue darting out, the wet tip against his lobe making him shiver.

He pushes his chair back into me and spins around. He glares up at me defiant. "And if I don't want your so called protection?"  
I smile at him and wink. "Consider this an added benefit of your incarceration." He knows he don't have a choice. But I don't got one either. We move in tandem now.

He folds his arms across his chest and sniffs at me. "I'm not your bitch, Keller. I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

I lean over and put my hands on the arm on either side of the chair. Tilting my head close to his, I make sure he can feel my breath on his neck. "Oh, I know you will. I'm just reminding you that actions have consequences."

"I'll turn you in. Tell the warden what I know."

I laugh out loud. I squat in front of the chair and drop my hands to his thighs, my splayed fingers squeezing and releasing. "Toby, Toby, Toby, don't you try to pretend that's even an option. If you were gonna rat me out, you would have done it already."

"There's always tomorrow."

I stand up and stroke my hand across his hair. "Nah, you won't do that because deep down inside, you like what I did and why I did it."

"Bullshit," he says batting my hand away.

I just smile at him once more as I walk toward the door. I can't help but think about what Sister Pete said about people having a responsibility to each other and I think I understand what she's saying. Beecher and me may be over, but we ain't never gonna be *over*. And there's a comfort in that. "Tell Sister Pete, I'll see her in group tomorrow. And I'll see you too, Beecher." Oh yeah, I'll see you, all right.

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to: Oz Lyric Wheel #5 Also, I can't decide if I'm cheating or not as about half of this story was written for LW Challenge #3 instead of this one. Who knew all it would take would be a different song to finish it. But if you look closely you'll find lyrics from Vertical Horizon's "I'm Still Here" as well.
> 
> Song Title and Artist:
> 
> **"Don't You (Forget about Me)" by Simple Minds**  
> Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
> Ohhh...  
> Won't you come see about me?  
> I'll be alone, dancing you know it babyTell me your troubles and doubts  
> Giving me everything inside and out and  
> Love's strange so real in the dark  
> Think of the tender things that we were working onSlow change may pull us apart  
> When the light gets into your heart, babyDon't You Forget About Me  
> Don't Don't Don't Don't  
> Don't You Forget About MeWill you stand above me?  
> Look my way, never love me  
> Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
> Down, down, downWill you recognize me?  
> Call my name or walk on by  
> Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
> Down, down, down, downHey, hey, hey, hey  
> Ohhhh.....Don't you try to pretend  
> It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
> I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
> Vanity and securityDon't you forget about me  
> I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
> Going to take you apart  
> I'll put us back together at heart, babyDon't You Forget About Me  
> Don't Don't Don't Don't  
> Don't You Forget About MeAs you walk on by  
> Will you call my name?  
> As you walk on by  
> Will you call my name?  
> When you walk awayOr will you walk away?  
> Will you walk on by?  
> Come on - call my name  
> Will you call my name?I say :  
> La la la...


End file.
